<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighbors by KathrynAKelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873629">Neighbors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynAKelly/pseuds/KathrynAKelly'>KathrynAKelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assisted Suicide, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynAKelly/pseuds/KathrynAKelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot Horrortale story; post-barrier-break – in which Papyrus makes Sans get a job and his own place, and Sans resolves not to eat his neighbor ... maybe.</p>
<p>(It has not been beta-read; I wrote this in two days.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„SANS?“ A tall skeleton Monster with jagged teeth peered into a dark room. He squinted, spotting a tell-tale lump in the tangled bedsheets. „SANS! WAKE UP!“</p>
<p>	The lump stirred. Papyrus sighed. He shuffled into the room, skirting round a heap of dirty laundry, and sat cautiously on the edge of the bed. He nerviously folded his hands in his lap. „Sans. We Have To Talk.“ He paused waiting for an answer, any answer. The lump was still. Papyrus glared. He reached out a hand, grabbing hold of the bedsheet. „SANS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, YOU LAZYBONES!?“ He asked, ripping the sheet back. </p>
<p>	Sleepily, a short, stout skeleton Monster blinked with his one good eye. „i’m list’nin’, bro.“</p>
<p>	Papyrus took a steadying breath. „It’s Been Six Years, And You Were Doing So Well. I Think... We... That Is... Our Rehabilitation Counselor And I Think It Would Be Best ... For Your Own Recovery ... If You Were To GetAJobAndPlaceOfYourOwn.“</p>
<p>	The shorter skeleton lay, unmoving for a moment, processing the words – not an easy feat with a gaping hole in one’s head – and when they caught up with him, he bolted upright. His clawed fingers tugged at his empty eye socket. „heh, good joke, paps.“ He grinned tightly.</p>
<p>	„It’s No Joke, Sans.“ Papyrus said, as softly as he could manage. „We’ve Been Talking About It For Some Time.“ </p>
<p>Three Weeks Later</p>
<p>	Sans, bundled in his ratty hoodie and cap, found himself being led down the hall of the top floor of a very old apartment building by a grey-haired, matronly, human lady. „Your room is just upstairs at the end of the hall, dearie.“ She had linked arms with him, ready to lead him up immediatly. Humans were strange. This one wasn’t afraid of him at all. He wondered if maybe her poor eyesight played a part in that; didn’t she realize he was a Monster? </p>
<p>	And so he let himself be led around the lobby, to the elevator („This old thing can be a bit tempermental, you know, happens with age, but it’s been running for about a century now.“ The old woman had said), up to the sixth floor, and down the hall. Of course the only place he could afford was a decrepit old building with a busted lift. At least being a mall night-guard was easy work, and if someone did go missing after a failed break-in, well, even the cameras couldn’t prove anything.</p>
<p>	„Now, that there is Ms. Emilia’s room,“ the old lady said, gesturing towards a heavy wooden door (one of ten identical such doors in the hall), „if you need any help settling in, you just knock and she’ll be round.“ She pat his arm fonldy, „An angel, an absolute angel.“ Sans didn’t believe in angels anymore. „Here we are then, this is yours, dear – six oh nine, last door on the left, and your key.“ She produced a small brass key from her pocket and handed to Sans. It felt heavy in his hand, and he looked down at it curiously. The key to his and pap’s apartment is – was – shining silver and flat and light... He slid it into the keyhole with a solid clunk and turned it.</p>
<p>	Thump squeeek....thump. The door, not his door, he realized – his door? Just his door, not his and Papyrus‘. ... Behind him, end of the hall.</p>
<p>	„Oh, good afternoon, Mrs. Wilkinson!“ </p>
<p>	„Hello, Emilia, dear!“ The landlady, still armlocked with Sans, turned to face the other human. „Off to work, are you? Awfully late, isn’t it?“</p>
<p>	„I’m just running some paperwork over to the museum. Would you like to have tea when I return?“</p>
<p>	„That would be lovely, dear. Oh, I almost forgot! This is your new neighbor, Mr. Sans the Skeleton.“ Mrs. Wilkinson used her free hand to gesture to her companion, „Sans, this is Ms. Emilia Vane, she makes wonderful tea and biscuits.“ The old woman smiled delightedly.</p>
<p>	The other human extended a hand...a handshake? The last time he shook someone’s hand they lost it. „Pleased to meet you, Sans.“ eh, what the hell, it’d been six years. As briefly as he dared, he shook the hand – warm, tender.... „I’d be happy to have you for tea later, too, if you’re free.“</p>
<p>	„yeah, sure, kid.“</p>
<p>	„Well, I’ve got to be off, the museum will be wanting these,“ she said, holding up a thick file, „nice meeting you, ta!“</p>
<p>	Mrs. Wilkinson shook her head, „Lovely girl, always dashing off, though. Hmm. Right then, let’s get you sorted.“ Huh? Oh, right, the door to their, his – just his – new place. „I’ll leave you to unpack.“ And with that, the little old woman was gone back the way they came. Sans did not have much to unpack, though. All his clothes, the new ones pap’s made him buy, ones with no stains, were shoved into the bag on his shoulder. ... Could do for a nap. Bed. Did he have a bed? He looked around the livingroom – empty, kitchen to the left – empty, bathroom on the right – toilet paper, soap. Bedroom straight ahead. Empty. </p>
<p>	Sans set his bag down in the corner of the bedroom. He sat. He tugged at his eye socket. He watched the sun from the window. That lazy, mid-afteroon sun...late afternoon...dusk. He sat, and sat, and s- knock knock. Papyrus said he would visit soon, and often.... Papyrus would have said something by now.</p>
<p>	„who’s there?“</p>
<p>	„Adore.“</p>
<p>	„adore who?“</p>
<p>	„Adore is between us, open up, please.“ Heh, wasn’t expecting that. Alright, the kid’s got jokes. ... What was her name again? Knock knock. „Sans? Listen, Mrs. Wilkinson is coming for tea in a bit, do you want to join us?“ </p>
<p>	Tea? Mrs. Wilkinson...food. Food was good. She asked a question....questions need answers... „yeah, i’d like that.“ He said, opening the door.</p>
<p>	Emilia smiled, „Good, come on. I’ve left the buscuits in the oven.“ </p>
<p>One Week Later</p>
<p>	CLAP rrrruumble rumble. It never rained like this underground. Would the ceiling leak? It was an old building. Sans was sitting on a scrappy, worn stool, eating. Steak. Cow, not human meat, not Monster dust. It had been six years...as far as anyone knew. He bit into the steak, ripping apart a chunk of muscle, juices running down over his teeth, jaw, hands – no utensils yet...what’s the point?</p>
<p>	CLAP! The lights flickered. </p>
<p>	Downstairs, Emilia was wringing out her umbrella in the lobby. „It’s really coming down out there.“ Mrs. Wilkinson sighed. „You’re soaking wet, dear, come sit by the fire.“</p>
<p>	„Oh, that’s alright, I’m just going to go up and change, hop into bed.“ Emilia assured her.</p>
<p>	The elderly woman nodded, „If you’re sure, dear,“ CLAP! „do you think you could take some candles to Mr. Skeleton? I’m afraid the lights might –„ CLAP! The room was dark now, except for the flickering of the fire throwing light onto the walls, „do that.“</p>
<p>	Emilia to the coffee table by her landlady and pulled out two taper candles and a matchbox from its little drawer. „No problem. You sit tight, stay warm. I’ll see you in the morning.“ And off she went, lighting a candle at the base of the stairs first and then heading up, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the plush carpet. CLAP rumblerumble. It was no trouble ascending the first few flights, but between the third and fourth floor, Emilia’s knees started hurting. „Just two more floors, Em,“ she thought, „we’ve done this a million times.“ When she did get to the top floor, she stopped to catch her breath and give her poor knees a break before heading down the hall.</p>
<p>	Knock knock</p>
<p>	„who’s there?“</p>
<p>	„Olive.“</p>
<p>	„olive who?“</p>
<p>	„Olive next door; hello, neighbor!“</p>
<p>	Sans shuffled to the door – everything was so dark, like the underground – and opened it a crack. A sliver of light, fire, neighbor, human...not hungry.</p>
<p>	„Hey, Mrs. Wilkinson wanted you to have these,“ she held out a long white candle and a few matches, „since the power’s out.“ </p>
<p>	He reached out to take them, noticing how her breath hitched...oh, there was blood on his hand. He looked down, and on his shirt. Humans didn’t like that. „thanks.“</p>
<p>Two Days Later</p>
<p>	Papyrus finally came to visit. „HONESTLY, SANS, HOW CAN YOU LIVE LIKE THIS! IT’S A COMPLETE MESS! AND YOU HARDLY HAVE ANYTHING HERE!“ It was true, there wasn’t much in Sans‘ flat: a few pots and pans, necessities for cooking, the wooden stool, a matress (not even a bed frame, just a matress), a conveniently-shaped lamp with no lampshade, and clothes, but everything was strewn haphazardly around the place. Sans didn’t care. His bro was here, alive, and Sans could not be happier. „WHEN DID YOU CLEAN LAST?“</p>
<p>	„did laundry yesterday.“</p>
<p>	„NYEH. I SUPPOSE THAT’S AS MUCH AS CAN BE EXPECTED.“ Papyrus was no longer squinting, even in the dark – the wonders of nutritious food and glasses. „WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO STAY BUSY?“</p>
<p>	„nothin‘ much...“ Pap’s scowled. „met a neighbor.“ That got him. Suddenly Papyrus was all smiles.</p>
<p>	„WONDERFUL SANS! YOU’VE MADE A NEW FRIEND! I MUST MEET THEM IMMEDIATELY!“</p>
<p>	„sure. she’s down the hall....don’t think she’s workin‘ today.“</p>
<p>	„WONDERFUL! LET’S GO!“ </p>
<p>	Thus, Sans, with his brother in tow, found himself in front of his neighbor’s door... Knock knock.</p>
<p>	„Who’s there?“</p>
<p>	„luke.“ ...Papyrus’s eye sockets went wide. Oh no.</p>
<p>	„Luke who?“</p>
<p>	„luke through the keyhole and see.“ Nooooo! But...if Sans was joking again, wasn’t this a good sign? Why did they have to be such terrible jokes!? A laugh came from the other side of the door before it swung open. Standing there, in a neat, pressed suit, was a Human.</p>
<p>	„Hi, Sans.“</p>
<p>	„hey, ... my brother wanted to meet you.“</p>
<p>	„HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT’S VERY NICE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!“</p>
<p>	Emilia reached for a handshake, „Nice to meet you. I’m Emilia. Please, come in, sit down.“ She opened the door and stepped aside. Her unit was bright, furnished in plush velveteen and silky brocades, Tiffany lamps, green wallpaper. Papyrus sat on the chaise, Sans in the armchair. „Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, water?“ The three of them talked and talked and talked; well, Papyrus and Emilia talked, Sans answered questions when they were directed at him, but mostly he listened – gathering information. Emilia was a researcher in a history museum. She decorated her apartment unit herself to replicate a late-victorian home. (Papyrus asked if she could help Sans decorate his place, after she assured them the wallpaper was arsenic-free.) No family, no close friends – ...no one to miss her.</p>
<p>	Knock knock knock</p>
<p>	„Who is it?“ </p>
<p>	„It’s Sal! I have something for you! I think you’re going to like it!“ A man’s voice answered back. or not.</p>
<p>	„sal?“ Sans asked Emilia.</p>
<p>	„Downstairs neighbor,“ she said. „Coming, Sal!“ On the other side of the door was a tan, and very rotund, middle-aged man carrying a large tupperware container. „Come in. How was the vacation?“</p>
<p>	„Bellissimo, as always.“</p>
<p>	„Sal, this is Sans, our new neighbor, and his brother Papyrus.“</p>
<p>	„Hello, hello, welcome!“ Sal enthusiastically went to hug the two Monsters – Papyrus welcomed the embrace in equal measure, while Sans stood still as the ruins. „I can’t stay long,“ the man said, „just came by to drop this off. Lidia finally got her hands on bisnonna Francesca’s recipes; she’s made enough to feed an army already.“ He laughed, handing over the tuperware to Emilia. „Be seeing you, boys!“</p>
<p>	„Tell Lidia we said hello.“</p>
<p>	„Will do, will do.“ Sal waved good-bye to the trio, and Emilia turned to look at her two guests.</p>
<p>	„Well, do you guys like pasta?“</p>
<p>Months Later</p>
<p>	Papyrus would come by every fortnight, making sure his lazybones big brother was holding down his job, keeping his place tidy, and eating well. Once a month they had dinner with Emilia, „IT’S GOOD THAT YOU’RE MAKING FRIENDS, SANS, I’M VERY PROUD OF YOU!“ and it didn’t escape Sans‘ notice that they always had some kind of meat and pasta dish those nights, nights he wasn’t working. So maybe she did watch him eat a little too closely, and maybe she touched him a bit too often when they sat together, maybe that was normal Human behavior.</p>
<p>	And then, one night, a night Papyrus wasn’t around, she’d invited him over – to talk.</p>
<p>	Her place was nearly empty. „I’m moving,“...moving. „That’s what I’m telling everyone, anyway.“ She took his hand, and stars were hers warm. „I have a favor to ask you.“ Sans looked at her curiously. This Human had been one of few who, even seven years since they came crawling out of the underground, hadn’t trembled at the sight of him. </p>
<p>	„I know you’re the one who’s been killing those people – the ones in the news. People around this area, they break into stores and malls all the time, but they keep going missing when you’re working,“ Emilia’s voice was low and steady even as Sans‘ one red eye glowed bright in a flare of panic – if people found out, if they had proof, he’d be taken away, he’d be put down, dusted, he’d never see the sun or his brother again... „because when you come back in the morning, sometimes, there’s, well, I’ve seen bloodstains.“ The air between them was tense. can't let her go to the police. „I’ve already told Mrs. Wilkinson and some of the other tenants that I’m leaving tomorrow.“</p>
<p>	„tryin‘ to run from me?“</p>
<p>	„Huh? No! Not at all! I ... I know this is going to sound really strange, but I wanted to ask if,“ she took a deep breath, „would you kill me, Sans, please?“</p>
<p>	Sans sat in stunned silence. she wanted to die? she wanted him to kill her? suicide. the counselors had said something about that once... in the beginning. they didn’t think it was a good thing, to want to die, to plan your own death... but Emilia had always been so ... poised? confident? friendly... and she wants to die.</p>
<p>	„Sans, there are no security cameras in the building. I’ve already told everyone I’m leaving. I want you to kill me, and eat me.“</p>
<p>	Sans had a willing meal. He wondered what it would taste like...</p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>